Naruko:Revenge of the Fox!
by Kisa Namikaze BKN
Summary: It's bigger and it's back! It's the sequel to Naruko Uzumaki! Sasuke and Naruko are a couple, they left the village together and she found out about her brothers betrayal. 3 years later, Naruto is sent to find her and Sasuke. What will happen when they meet again? Pairings: SasuFemNaru, NaruSaku, ShikaIno, TsunaJiriy, WARNING! Character deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko:Revenge of the Fox! **

_**3 years later...**_

_**Sasuke POV...**_

I was hopping through the woods trying to find food, no scratch that. WE were hopping through the woods trying to find food. Her hair was waving about behind her, her blue eyes glistening like a crystal ball.

We came to a clearing and took a break. "Working for a guy whos half snake is hard right?" She asked me, I smirked. "Pleasing you is harder. My little fox." She looked me in the eyes, I latched my lips onto hers.

When I pulled away she latched on again. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled away again, I heard something coming towards us. "Do you hear that?" I asked her, she looked around the clearing. I knew Naruko had heard it.

_**Naruko POV...**_

I twizzled my head round and tried to hear the sound. I heard the sound of pattering feet getting louder and louder. "Yes I do hear it." I replied, that's when I sensed a chakra I could reconise from a mile away.

I smirked. "You can come out you know, don't you want to see your oldfriend? Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji?" I looked in the direction a rustling sound was coming from. Out walked Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi, my childhood friends or should I say, traitors.

"Naruko, please come back with us! Naruto really needs to see you." Begged Ino, I ran up to her and slapped her in the face.

How dare she mention HIS name. "Don't you dare mention his name ever again! Do I make my self clear Ino?!" I screamed, Sasuke pulled me back away from her. She nodded her head. Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruko, are we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way? Because believe me, the hard way is too troublesome to do." Said Shikamaru, Sasuke growled.

I knew he wasn't going to let me go that easlily. "Nah. Don't fancy any of those ways. Go home back to your mummy will you Shikamaru? And don't come back." I threatened, Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Naruko but, no. Are mission was to bring you back to the village and Sasuke. If you don't come back now, we'll have to make you by force. So which is it going to be? The easy way or the hard way?" Asked Chouji, his serious chubby face was on now.

I smirked. "What are YOU going to do about it fat boy?" I activated my curse mark that earned a gasp from squad 8. "Oh do you like the new me?" I asked, sarcastically as the curse mark took over my whole body.

My hair had turned red, my eyes were red, my skin was orange and 2 tails had emerged. "Oh bummer, your in for it now you know. You shouldn't have messed with her." Said Sasuke, and he was right about that.

_**1 hour later of kicking, throwing, slicing and stabing...**_

We walked away leaving squad 8, unconsious, on the ground. We went back to Lord Oruchimaru's hideout.

"Well? Did you get any food?" He asked us impatiently. Shit. I looked at Sasuke. He performed hand signs and loads and loads of food appeared. It would propably last us 2 whole months.

Oruchimaru smirked. "Did you two have any FUN out there?" I couldn't believe of how much of a pervert he was, he was MY master!

"Yes, we ran into some old...acquaintances of ours, we quickly sent them away." I replied, quickly. Sasuke smirked, I could tell he was going to break down laughing any moment now.

"So we'll just be going now, good bye my lord." I curtseyed and ran into mine and Sasuke's room. There, Sasuke had broke down laughing.

God I had such a strange boyfriend. "You know, you owe me. BIG time, I saved your butt out there." Oh shit, I had said it now.

He was going to keep me up all night and not let me have any sleep, _Again. _"Would you like me to repay you, in a nice way?" He smirked at me.

"Do I have any choice?" I smirked back. He grabbed me by the waist and began to lead me to the bedroom, I was NOT going to get any sleep.

_**Meanwhile, back in Konoha...**_

_**Naruto POV...**_

I was still waiting for her...she had not come home for 3 years, 3 years of sending search parties out for her. Afterall, she is my younger sister.

I couldn't believe she had found out though. I had blamed it all on Sasuke, he had taken her with him so he must have told her. The door opened and in walked two shinobi.

"My lady! Squad 8 were found unconsious in the middle of the forest of death, they are badly hurt and haven't woken. What should we do?" They cried, I knew Tsunade knew who had done this. Naruko and Sasuke.

"Ok, send the best medical ninja to examine them. And quickly!" Ordered Tsunade, she was looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I was stood at the window, gasing outside.

"Naruto, I would like to send you and your new squad out to find them, obviously when squad 8 awaken." I turned to Tsunade, she was looking at me seriously. I nodded and walked out the room.

I walked to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. She opened and her eyes widened. I had been dating Sakura since Naruko left. She was the only person who understood what I was going through.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" She asked me, a smile on her face. I smiled back at her. "Can I come in for a minute?" I asked her. Her face turned sad.

"Are you dumping me?" She asked. "No! No way!" I cried. She then giggled, I knew she had pranked me again.

I sighed, she let me in and I sat on the couch as she sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked me.

"We have a mission, we are to go and find Naruko and Sasuke. But, first you need to go and cure squad 8." I knew she wasn't going to take this easily. "I-Ino's hurt?" She stammered, I hugged her tighter as she cried into my shoulder.

After she had calmed down, she rushed out of the house and to the hospital, since Sasuke wasn't around anymore, they wern't rivals.

Tomorrows was the start of a mission that would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Parted with a secret

**Parted with a secret...**

_**The next day...**_

_**Naruko POV...**_

I awoke the next day to find Sasuke's arm wrapped around my waist, I turned to face him and began to stroke his hair, to my amasment it was soft and not spiky. "Oh Sasuke...wake up...remember? Snake-Face has a meeting for us to go to." I whispered, there was a little moan that escaped his mouth.

I smirked. "Oh hell yeah, I'm gonna make you moan!" I began to move my hands from his chest downward, tickling his stomach. Sasuke's eyes opened and he began to lean ontop of me. His lips touched mine as we lay there in the light of the morning.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Sasuke, Naruko, Lord Oruchimaru wishes to see you now." Kabuto's voice sounded serious so, we got up from our position. I stole the sheet off the bed, leaving Sasuke in the nude. He smirked. "You wanted to see me like this didn't you?" I turned to him and smiled.

I got dressed and left the room, I went to the kitchen and found the two best things to have for breakfast. Eggs and Bacon. I saw Suigetsu and Juugo sat at the table, I smiled at them. They smiled back. "Hey Naru! Did YOU sleep well last night? I was wondering if you were scared by those noises last night?" Giggled Suigetsu, I frowned at him.

"Not funny Sui! I mean w-we wern't doing anything!" I cried, sweat dropping down the back of my head. Sasuke walked into the room and hugged me from behind and began to peck my on the neck. "Ew! Get a room!" Cried Juugo, Sasuke glared at him. I giggled.

After breakfast, me and Sasuke went to see Snake face. They bowed down to him. "We are here sna-my lord. What was it you wanted to see us?" I stammered, I looked at Sasuke out of the corner of my eyes. I could see he was laughing mentally.

"Are yes, you two have another mission. Go to the Village Hidden in the Sand and kill the Kazikaze. If you do not complete this mission you will both be punished." Ordered snake face, god he was SO iritating. We both nodded and left the room.

We walked back into our room and began to pack. "You know, I don't think I've done with repaying you yet." Smirked Sasuke, he walked past me and smacked my ass. I yelped at how much energy he had put into it. I had SUCH a weird boyfriend.

_**Sasuke POV...**_

I heard her yelp after I touched her ass. I smirked and continued to pack my stuff.

After we had finished packing, we were off. We ran through the Forest of Death, we didn't realise we were being watched. Suddenly, a kunai headed towards Naruko. I pushed her out of the way and landed ontop of her.

"What are you doing?! You could have got hurt Sasuke!" She cried. "I don't know what I would have done i-" I blocked her off with my mouth on hers. I got off her and looked in the direction the kunai had come from.

Out walked somebody who Naruko would NOT want to see. Naruko got up and stood next to me, her eyes widened and tears began to fill her eyes. Naruto was stood in front of her.

_**Naruto POV...**_

It was her! After 3 years of searching, I had finally found Naruko! Sasuke was stood next to her, that's when I saw water trickling down her face. I then remembered what she had been told. My smile disappeared.

"What are YOU doing here?!" She screamed, her voice sounded full of hate. "I've been looking for you Naruko, I miss you! Come back to the village with us." I begged her. She began to smirk at me. "No way. I think you need to know about the new me." Oh shit...don't tell me she got bitten by the snake ass.

Suddenly, black marks began to appear across her body, she had been bitten. Her hair turned longer and red, her eyes were as red as blood, her skin turned orange and two tails stuck out of her ass.

Shit, I was done for. "You know what happens when somebody betrays me?" She asked, her voice sounded just like Kyuubi's.

I shook my head as in a way to say 'Stop this.' "They die, I will never stop until I kill you!" She began to run towards me with a deathly spirit surrounding her. I only just managed to dodge her attacked when she suddenly, stabbed her finger nails into me.

I heard Sakura gasp and shout my name. I then saw Naruko running towards her and got up. I ran infront of Sakura and pushed her out the way.

I suddenly, caught sight of Sasuke and Naruko running away, Naruko was stopped by Sai perofrming his Ninja Art: Snake Wrappings Jutsu. "Naruko!" I heard Sasuke cry out. I saw Naruko telling him to go.

Sasuke shook his head then nodded his head when he saw her next look. He ran off deeper into the forest. 'Coward...' I thought. Sai knocked Naruko out and we took her back to the village. This wasn't going to be easy to change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3: No way back

**No way back...**

_**Back at Konoha hospital...**_

_**Naruko POV...**_

Voices, I could hear voices in the distance. I saw my mom and dad, and one other little figure I couldn't make out. Oh wait, scratch that. I saw younger Naruto, he was being praised by them both.

I become so angry that I leaped towards them, I was only pulled back by a strong pari of arms. I turned my head and saw a firmiliar black, duck-but hair. Sasuke was holding me.

"It's alright, calm down. I'm here for you Naruko, if I ever leave you alone, I will return for you and we will leave the terror and being hunted by people. We will have a family together and die together, I promise you!" Sasuke began to disappear, I began to chase after him.

"No...don't leave me!" I cried. I pounced up screaming, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my shoulder. "S-Sasuke? Is that you?" I was crying. "No, Naruko. It's me." I knew whose voice that was, I tried to pull away put the hug got tighter.

"Get off of me you bastard!" I cried, I managed to get free and slap him in the face. Naruto looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Naruko, please forgive me. It wasn't my fault!" He replied, I wanted to dash up and kill him right here, right now.

'If I play along and pretend to forgive him, I can escape!' I thought. _**'Good thinking Kit, this way you can get the family you diserve and the revenge you diserve.' **_I nodded, and started to pretend that I understood. Naruto's eyes began to fill with hope.

_**After an hour of explaining...**_

To be honest I wasn't listening to a word he had said. Naruto then hugged me and I gathered the strength to hug him back. 'Well this is awkward...' I thought to myself. When he pulled away, Tsunade walked in.

"Tsunade's just going to examine you Naru, there was a swelling on your belly when we brought you back." Explained Naruto, he then left leaving me and Tsunade stareing at each other.

"Ok then Naruko, I would like you to lie back down whilst I examine you, is that ok?" Was she being a dick or something, she just had to tell me to like she always did. I lay down without answering her quiestion. Then, the examination began.

_**Tsunade POV...**_

When I began examaning her, I could tell straight away what had heppened to her. I took blood tests to double check and the results were all the same. "Ok then Naruko, we're done. I can tell you that the results arn't going to be good." I began to explain, she just stared at me. "Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, you are pregnant." I pronounced.

_**Naruko POV...**_

"You are pregnant." Said Tsunade, I was what?! No not yet! I had to get rid of it. "Would you like me to tell Naruto?" She asked me, I shook my head. She nodded and left the room. I began to cry into my palms, Sasuke didn't want a baby until his revenge was complete!

What was I going to do? That's when I decided, I would leave tonight. I was going back to Sasuke whether Naruto liked it or not.

I got dressed out of the patients clothes and into my white shirt and violet skirt with purple rope. I tied the weopens pack around my leg and took all the medicine in the room. I walked out the room, checking to make sure no one was looking, and ran for it.

I reached outside the hospital when someone's hand caught my shoulder, I turned my head to see Sakura. Greaatt the fangirl I really needed to see right now.

"Hey Naruko, how are you? How is your kid?" What was this, a game of 5 fire quiestions or something? "Why do you care?" I replied, coldly.

Great, I now sounded just like Sasuke. Sakura giggled. "You sound just like Sasuke. Can I, check on..." Sakura pointed to my belly, I nodded. Well I was going to have to get people to trust me wasn't I? "Awww, he is soo adorable!" I looked at her, confused.

She could tell what gender it was? "What are you going to call him?" She asked me, I shook my head. "I...don't know. I wasnt't...expecting it to be honest." I replied. Sakura's phone began to ring. Perfect! Now I could get away from her.

"Hello? Sakura Haruno speaking?" She began, she turned her back to me and I legged it to the forest. I could suddenly hear people calling after me.

"Naruko! Get back her!" I heard Sakura call. "Naruko! Come back now!" I heard Kiba call. I smirked. "Go to hell!" I called back and I bounced away.

I reached the Forest of Death and looked behind me, there were no ninja in sight. I smiled and ran towards the direction of Snake faces hideout. I felt a sudden chakra that felt firmiliar.

A bunch of shurikens suddenly flew in my direction and pinned me to the wall. Sasuke suddenly walked out and looked at me. "Naruko?" He asked, his face turned happy and he unpinned me. He hugged me upclose.

I cried into his shoulder. "Hey! Don't cry on me!" He murmured into my ear. I pulled away and kissed him, he picked me up with one arm under my knees and the other under my back. He ran all the way back to Oruchimaru's hideout.

He placed me on the bed and told me to rest. I fell asleep there and then. How was I going to tell him that the child I carried inside me, was his?


	4. Chapter 4: Best to be silent

**Best to be silent...**

_**The next day...**_

_**Naruko POV...**_

I awoke to hearing the sound of bacon being fried and the sizzling sound made me cringe. I got up and took a shower, using up all the bath water (like I usually did, it was too easy to upset Sasuke).

I walked out the bathroom, rubbing my head dry from the water, and looked at Sasuke. He looked so peaceful sleeping, I really wanted to tease him in a perverted way. Then I remembered about my condition so I restrained myself from doing so.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen only to be greeted by a 'You Fish-Face! You over cooked them!' and a 'You bitch! I've done it fine! You just like bitching about everything!'. God I was so used to this.

'Will you two just shut it? Your scaring the animals away!' came from Juugo. "Will you all shut it? Remember, Bad Sasuke in the morning?" I said sarcastically. Karin looked me up and down, could she tell? "Umm? Bitch come in?" I said, sarcastically and waving a hand in front of her face.

She then clicked back into function, I sighed through relief. But, that didn't stop me from panicking. "Karin, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked her, me and Karin were friends but not very good ones.

She nodded and we walked into her room. "What is it Naruko?" She asked me, I began to feel something warm and wet trickle down my cheek, why was I crying?

"You can tell can't you?" I murmured, loud enough for her to hear because she reacted. "Naruko, I could tell when I looked at you. Would you like to dump Sasuke-Kun so I can have him?" She giggled at the last bit and I pulled a face at her.

There was NO WAY that she would Sasuke. "Karin, you know I'm pregnant. Don't tell anybody, not even Sasuke. Do I make my self clear?" I was now making a serious face at her. She nodded.

_**Karin POV...**_

I nodded, she may be my rival over Sasuke-Kun but, I would stick by her through pregnancy and, posibly, relationships. "Ok, Karin. I'm going to tell Sasuke, if it doesn't work out...I'm running away. Don't follow me, ok?"

Her voice sounded full of hurt, I couldn't help but jump on her and hug. I heard her gasp and then chuckle. "Good Luck." I whispered. "Thanks." She replied. She then pulled away and walked into her room. I just hope she didn't raise her child alone.

_**Sasuke POV...**_

I woke up to feeling a slight tap. I turned over to see Naruko's face full of sadness and depression. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She bent her head down and stood up. I sat up and looked at her. "Did Karin get to you again?" I asked, sarcastically. But, sarcasticness was going to help right now.

I heard her laugh under her breath, she turned her back to me. I got up and hugged her from behind. "What is it?" I asked again, this time I felt warm wetness on my arm. I pulled it away to see a tear there.

I twizzled her around. "What's happened?" I sounded angry and determined. She kept her head down.

"Sasuke...you might want to sit down. Your gonna need to." She murmured, I walked over to the bed and sat there. "Ok, spread the dirt." I said, she twizzled round again.

"Sasuke...I know you didn't want it yet." She began, I looked confused. 'It'? "Sasuke...I'm...I'm...pregnant..." She was what? "Your lying..." I couldn't believe it. "No Sasuke, it's the truth. Karin knows...he...Naruto knows." She said his name.

I got up from the bed and ran out the room, slamming the door behind me. I leaned against it and sighed. I wasn't ready to be a dad. I heard her crying on the other side.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get your big ass in there and help your girlfriend!" I lifted my head to see Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo looking at me angrily. "Sasuke-Kun, why would you leave your girlfriend alone in a situation like that?" Asked Karin, the fangirl in my group was right.

"I...It's none of your concern, stay out of it." I replied, coldy. I walked off to the sitting room and sat there thinkin about what would happen to Naruko. I really wasn't ready. But, I needed to surport her, she was my weakness afterall.

And the one who would restore my clan. I got up and walked back into our room. I saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, head down and tears dripping from her face. I sat next to her. She looked at me.

"Why are you here? I thought you wern't ready." She mumbled, harshly. I understood why she was upset. I had just walked out on her in one of th worst situations. "I...needed air." Idiot, worst excuse around.

She nodded. "You don't...need an excuse Sasuke. If you don't want it, then I'll get rid of it." She whispered, I pushed her on her back and layed ontop of her. "You will do no such thing, we're keeping this little fellow whether you like it or not." I smirked at her, she smiled back.

Our relationship was back on track, I moved closer and kissed her. She blushed, I pulled away and got off of her. We walked out into the kitchen were the rest of team Taka were waiting. "So? Are you two good?" Asked Juugo, his eyes full of hope.

We both nodded. I was feeling good right now, good enough to become a father.


	5. Chapter 5: No way!

**No way!**

_**The next day**_

_**Naruto POV**_

I slammed the door to my apartment. I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't _believe it. Since I had slammed the door, it had made the window crack. Why didn't Tsunade tell me sooner?!

_Flashback!  
"So, what's up granny?" I asked, standing in front of Tsunade's desk. "Naruto, what I'm about to say will make your bones freeze. But, in another way it is wonderful news." Tsunade replied, nodding at Shizune. I looked at her confused as Shizune left the room. "What's this about?" I asked, turning back to Tsunade. She handed me a clipboard. "Huh? These are Naruko's results." I murmured, flicking threw them. "Yes, Naruto. You know that terrible swelling on Naruko's stomach?" "Yes?" "Well, in a few months time, She is going to be reproducing life." I stared at Tsunade confused. "What are you saying?" I asked. "I am saying that Naruko is going to give birth in 9 months time. And the baby is Sasuke's!" She replied, staring at me seriously. Naruko...Naruko Is WHAT?! "N-No way..." I ran towards the door and flung it open. "Naruto!" Tsunade called, I ignored her and ran._

_End of flashback!  
_I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door. I curled up into a ball and cried. What if Naruko had the same fate as my parents did? I lifted my head and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I dialled Sakura's number. 8977642 4545- "Hello? Sakura Haruno speaking." Came Sakura's voice. "Sakura! Find Captain Yamato and Sai! Meet me at the training grounds now! It's important!" I hung up straight away after I had finished my sentence.

When I finally arrived at the training grounds, Sakura, Sai and Captain Yamato were staring at me. "Naruto? What's going on?" Asked Sakura, running up to me. "It's Naruko and Sasuke! Naruko is going to give birth to Sasuke's kid! We need to bring them both back to the village so that we can help Naruko give birth to her kid." I cried, turning my back to them. "Tsunade gave this mission especially for us. So we need to go now!" I ordered and was about to run when I heard her voice. "Hold your horses Naruto. I thought you might need some help retrieving your sister and your former best friend." Tsunade said, walking towards us. Just then, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino walked towards us. "Yo!" Said Kiba, sticking his thumb up while Akamaru barked. "H-Hi Naruto." Stutted Hinata, twitching her fingers. "W-Why are you guys gonna help us?" I asked, tears of hope in my eyes. "Why? What kind of a question is that? Naruko and you are our classmates, team mates and friends. We would do anything for you guys!" Admitted Shikamaru, smiling a little. "Guys..." I murmured, my first tear falling. "Come on Naruto, let's go find that little trouble maker!" Chorused Ino, smiling at me. "Yes! Let's go find my family!" I shouted. Everybody else laughed as we began to run out of the gates of Konoha. 'Don't worry Naruko, we're coming to bring you back so you can have the family you disserve.' I thought, smiling. When the time would come...I would become an Uncle.


	6. Chapter 6: 7 Months left!

**7 Months left!**

_2 months later_

"You fish face! Naruko's asleep and if you keep being so loud she'll wake up!" Screeched a loud voice from outside Naruko's room. Naruko rolled over on her bed. 'Do they have to be so loud?' she thought to herself. Naruko got up from her bed and got changed. There was a slight pause. Naruko opened her bedroom door and walked out. "U-Uh Good morning Naruko! Did you sleep well?" Karin asked her, elbowing Suigetsu in the stomach. "Ouch!" He cursed at her. Naruko's sweat dropped. "Yes I slept fine thank you." She replied, walking past them. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruko looked around for him. "Oh Sasuke went out to train with snake ass. He'll be back in 3 hours." Replied Jugo, playing with his bird friends. Naruko looked at him for a minute then walked into the kitchen to eat. Naruko felt a little pain in her stomach suddenly and bent over clutching it. "Naruko!" Called Suigetsu, running over to her. Karin checked the baby. "It's a false alarm. It's just the baby growing inside of you. You'll be fine." Karin said, giving Naruko a paraseatamol.

Naruko's POV

I have no idea what that was but I felt like I was going to lose my baby. I rubbed my belly and sat down. You could already see the little baby bump on my stomach. Just then, snake face walked in. Sasuke trailed behind him. "Good morning, Naruko." He smirked at me and stretched his tongue out to reach me. "Ew, what do you want?" I asked, dodging his tongue. Sasuke walked next to my and put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled my head into his chest. I could feel him smiling, I took hold of Sasuke's hand and placed it on my stomach. I could feel him tense for a minute then calmed down as he felt my baby's little chakra flowing. Sasuke smiled and chuckled a little. "Pack your things, we're moving our base again." Oruchimaru ordered, putting his hand on his hip. Sasuke and I walked back into our room and locked the door.

"Naruko I think you should take it easy on yourself. You have 7 months left and your already suffering from mood swings and stomach pains." Sasuke said, turning to me but, I had my back to him. "No, I'll be fine. We're gonna be a family soon so we have to stick together. I replied, turning to him and smiling. When we had finally finished packing, Sasuke gave me a piggy back to our next base.

I think I might have fallen asleep on Sasuke's back because I had the most, sorrowful dream I could have ever had.


	7. Special: Naruko's sorowful dream

**The Sorrowful dream of Naruko's**

_In the dream..._

"Huh? W-where am I?" Asked Naruko, looking around the yellow area she was stood in. Even though there was no air, her hair blew about. Naruko could see a figure coming towards her with long red hair. She was wearing a sort of green dress-skirt thing with a cream top underneath. "W-Who are you?" Called Naruko, standing ready for a fight. "Long time no see, Naruko" Said the figure. When Naruko finally got the chance to see the figure, she was taken back by how beautiful she was. Ruby red hair, baby blue eyes, pure pale skin. "Wha? How do you know my name?! Answer me!" Ordered Naruko, putting her fist up. "Guess who I am." The woman asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Huh? Umm..." Naruko thought for a moment. "Oh right I got it!" The woman smiled. "Yes I'm-" "Your the 9 tails in disguise!" Shouted Naruko, interrupting the woman's turn. A vein popped out of her head as she grew cross. But, she broke down laughing. "W-What?! You find this funny, you stubborn old fo-" "NO THAT'S NOT WHO I AM!" Screeched the woman, bashing Naruko on the head. "Ouch!" Naruko clutched her head. "Uh, sorry. I couldn't help myself from hitting you. You see, when I get excited, I normal can't stop myself from the person being silly. I hope you didn't get any of my bad word vocals ya'know." She apologised, scratching the back of her head. "W-Wait a minute that means..." Naruko stood there staring at the woman. Tears filled Naruko's eyes and her hands began to shake. "Minato, he didn't tell you much did he? Shame on him." The woman said, smiling. "Yes, I'm-" The woman was cut off by Naruko hugging her. "Ya'know...Ya'know I've wanted to meet you for so long, mom." Naruko whispered into her ear. " 'Ya'know' huh? You really are my child." Replied Kushina, hugging Naruko back.

"It was a rough time being a Jinjuuriki." Naruko said, after Kushina had told her story of how she died. Kushina looked at the floor. "But, I never blamed you or dad." Kushina raised her head and her eyes widened. "Yeah sure the villagers were horrible to me,, and I admit I didn't know what parental love was. But I know that you and dad gave your lives just for me." Naruko said, putting her arms out. Kushina's eyes began to fill with tears. "But other than the 9 tails, my vessel is full of love! So I'm happy! I'm glad I am your daughter, mom, dad!" Naruko smiled at her mother. Kushina ran towards Naruko. 'Minato, are you listening? Our hopes for her future did reach our child!' "Naruko! Thank you for letting me be your mother. And thank you for letting Minato be your father." Kushina's first tear fell. "Thank you for being born to us!" Kushina began to disappear. "Thank you, so very much!" Was the last words Naruko heard from her mother. Naruko's tears flooded her eyes and fell.

She opened her eyes and was back in her bed, a pool of water surrounding her head from her tears. Sasuke sat up and looked at her. But to his surprise, instead of a miserable face, she was smiling. "Naruko?" He asked, she looked at him. "Sasuke, lets become the happy family my mom and dad never had." She replied, smiling at him with sad eyes. Sasuke bent his head down and kissed her. 'Mom, Dad. Wish me look for my future...and my baby' Naruko thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Jugo's girlfriend!

**Jugo's new girlfriend!**

**Demo = But Arigatou = Thank you Gomenesai = Im so sorry**

"Good morning Naruko!" Called Jugo as Naruko sat at the table infront of him.

"Good morning Jugo-san. Why are you in such a good mood?" She replied. Jugo blushed a little and looked away to the side.

"Jugo, are you blushing?!" Giggled Naruko. Jugo turned back to her and smiled.

"Well um, you see it's kinda complicated." He murmured, scratching his right cheek a little. Naruko stared at him for a moment. Her face began to brighten up as if she knew the answer.

"I got it! You are having private lessons with Kabuto and you think it's kind of suspisious!" Naruko pointed at Jugo, a gay arrow peiced right threw him. 'She thinks I'm gay with Kabuto...' he thought to himself.

"No, that's not it. I just found a new girlfriend that's all." He replied, smiling brightly at her. Naruko stared at him for a moment.

"No way...MY TEAM MATE IS DATING?! You've gotta give me details..." Naruko shook Jugo about begging him to invite her to dinner with them. Jugo agreed and the next day she arrived for tea.

"Hi! I'm Naruko Uzumaki! What's your name?!" Naruko was over excited about meeting Jugo's new girlfriend that Sasuke had to make sure she didn't smother her in a giant hug. Jugo's girlfriend blushed alittle from shyness and smiled at Naruko.

"Arigatou for inviting me here, my name is Lilea Natchinomea. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruko-chan." Lilea said, smiling and holding Jugo's hand. She had beautiful long, dirty blonde hair that reached her mid back and dark green eyes. Karin came up behind her and coughed, which made Lilea jump in shock.

"Gomenesai for startling you, my name is Karin. You must be very happy to be with Jugo. Demo, if you ever go near Sasuke...I'll kill you. You got that?!" Lilea stepped back alittle into Naruko's stomach which caused her to flinch.

"Ah! Gomenesai! Naruko-chan!" Lilea bowed her head and raised it to see Naruko smiling.

"It doesn't matter Lilea-chan, come on, let's go eat!" Naruko and Lilea ran off leaving the others behind.

"BURPPPPP! Ah that was good!" Giggled Naruko, patting her belly softly. Sasuke just sat there whiping his mouth while Suigetsu and Jugo laughed. Lilea smiled then looked at Sasuke.

"Arigatou for leting me stay for lunch. Demo, I better be going home now." Lilea said, standing up and making her way towards the entrance. Everybody waved as she began to leave.

"Come again soon!" Called Naruko, Sasuke just stared at the girl and walked back inside.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Suigetsu turned round just as Sasuke walked round the corner. They walked back inside and began to clean up the dishes.

"Naruko you should go to bed, in your situation it is wise to." Karin adviced her. Naruko nodded and walked to her room. When she entered it, Sasuke was sat up on his bed looking out the window.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She took his hand and turned his face towards her.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly then got in bed and fell asleep. Naruko sat there parralized for a few seconds before looking down at Sasuke's unconsious body.

"Sasuke..." she whispered. She climbed into bed next to him and fell asleep.

She wondered what had gotten into Sasuke but hoped that he wouldn't be the same as he was tommorrow.


	9. Chapter 9:Assasination of Orochimaru

**The assasination of Orochimaru**

CLINT! The arm sheilds slotted together as she attached them to her wrist. What she was about to do, her team mates would understand...well only 3 of them would understand anyway. She tied her black demon scarf around her belly and filled it with chakra so that her fetus wouldn't get hurt. She made her way to the door then turned o check on her beloved. _'Gomen, Sasuke...' _She thought to herself and rna out the door. She ran down the corridors until she arrived outside her destination. Knocking politely, she walked inside.

"What is it?" Her master asked, she raised her arm and the Rasen-shuriken appeared in her hand. Her master gasped and put his arms up in diffence when she sent Rasen-shuriken. He jumped out of bed and sent the Striking Shadow snake at her. As they began to wrap around her, black marks made their way across her body. Suddenly, the snakes exploded and the girl that was to assasinate her master, stood there in her demonic form. They started to fight and sent different attacks at each other.

"Rasen-Shuriken!"

"Striking Shadow Snakes!"

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" (She learnt that from Kakashi when she was in konoha)

"Summoning Jutsu: Snake Barrage!"

"Earth Style: Giant Bolder Apocalypse!" (Made that up)

"Snake sheild!"

Wind Style: Giant Twister keep!" The twister captured her master. He glared at her with anger in his eyes.

"He will never forgive you!" Her master called out. She gasped and looked at the ground. _'He's right..' _She thought. _'Sasuke would never forgive me... but, I have to do this. He lied to me, him and Kabuto lied to me! I have to kill him.'_

"Giant Rasengan Barrage!" "GAHHHH!" Her master screamed in pain as she sent her ?"

"Goodbye, Orochimaru..." She whispered, turning back to her original form. Suddenly, the door burst open as Sasuke and Kabuto ran in. Sasuke turned to her with hate in his eyes and the next moment had her against the wall.

"Why did you do that?! He was my only chance of difeating Itachi!" He cried with a threatening glare. "Naruko...WHY DID YOU-!" Sasuke stared at Naruko as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"HE LIED TO ME SASUKE! HOW WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE?! YOUR ALWAYS SEEKING REVENGE BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN TO THE TRUTH!" She cried, thumping his chest. He loosened his grip on her and let her feet touch the ground again.

"Sasuke, take Naruko back to her room." Ordered Kabuto. Sasuke picked her up and took her back to their room.

"Naruko, exactly how do you know he lied to you?" Asked Sasuke, kneeling down infront of her.

_**xXFlashbackXx**_

_"Naruko, do you know how we died?" Kushina asked her daughter with doubtful eyes. Naruko nodded._

_"Yes, Naruto killed you and pops, didn't he?" Replied Naruko, looking at the ground. She lifted her head when she heard her mother gasp._

_"What is it?" "How could you think your brother killed us?!" Naruko took a step back at her mothers sudden outburst. _

_"W-What do you mean? I saw the whole scene of Naruto kiloing you two when we were younger. He even erased my memory!" Screeched Naruko, tears dribbling down her face. Kushina walked up to her and hugged her._

_"No Naruko, Naruto didn't kill us...Kyuubi did." Naruko gasped._

_"Orochimaru and Kabuto were planning on turning you against him so that you would help them destroy Konoha." Naruko's eyes widened_

_"N-No way. Orochimaru will PAY FOR THIS!" Naruko pulled away from Kushina and clenched her fists._

_"Naruko, I understand how betrayed you feel. But Sasuke had no part in this." Kushina promised. "I felt the same when I was braught to the village as the Kyuubi's junjuriki._

_"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that I blamed this on Naruto." Kushina continued to hug her daughter until she stopped crying._

_xXFlashback EndXx_

"...And that's what happened." Finished Naruko, Sasuke stared at her in shock.

"So...Naruto didn't kill your parents. Isn't that the good thing?" Sasuke asked, irritated. Naruko looked up at him.

"When you put it like that yes. But, your still mad at me for killing Orochimaru arn't you?" Naruko turned to the side. Sasuke caught her chin and pulled it back towards him.

"No Naruko, I was planning to assasinate Orochimaru too. I couldn't hate you since your the mother of our child." Sasuke smiled but then turned back to his normal face.

"You should get some rest." Sasuke stood up and layed down on the bed, holding his arm out so that Naruko could rest her head on his chest. When Naruko had drifted of, Sasuke got up and left the room.

"I've been waiting for you, Sasuke-Kun." Whispered a suductive voice in the woods. Sasuke walked up towards the girl in the black cloak who had her hood up.

"Lets get this over and done with. But, promise me when we've finished you won't hurt Naruko." Begged Sasuke. The girl smirked, lowering her hood. There stood Lilea. (Jugo's girlfriend)

"Oh, I promise Sasuke-Kun." She smirked as they walked off towards her base. Little did they know that they were being watched by Jugo...


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye Sasuke

**Goodbye Sasuke**

"Morning Jugo!" Called Naruko, walking into the kitchen to see her team mate slumped on the chair with his head in his arms.

"Jugo?" No reply.

"Jugo?" No reply.

"JUGO?!" "WHAT GOD DAMMIT?!" Jugo raised his head. Naruko gasped as she saw the bloodshot eyes of his.

"Jugo, what happened. Were you crying?!" Naruko held Jugo's face closley to examine his eyes.

"Naruko, Sasuke's cheating on you with my girlfriend." Naruko stared at him for a moment. "Cut it out Jugo. Sasuke wouldn't do that." Naruko stood up and backed away from Jugo.

"I saw them last night. I swear on my life!" Jugo grabbed Naruko by her arms and told her the whole story. By the time he finished, Naruko's eyes were bloodshot also.

"N-No way..." Naruko pushed Jugo away and ran to her room.

"Naruko!" Called Jugo. She ignored him as slammed her bedroom door shut. Sasuke looked at her confused as Naruko slumped against the door.

"Naruko?" "WHAT?!" She screamed. Sasuke stared at her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, kneeling infront of her.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Naruko punched Sasuke in the face. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"What are you talking about?!" "Jugo saw you both...HE SAW YOU WITH LILEA!" Naruko pushed him away and began to get her things. After a moment of silence she turned to him.

"I hate you Sasuke..." And with that, Naruko walked out of the door. Sasuke collapsed to the floor in tears. "Naruko...I was trying to protect you, but I-I hurt you instead..." Sasuke began to cry his heart out until he fell asleep.

Naruko walked threw the woods holding her stomach. She was now 9 months into her pregnancy and she was now walking threw the woods unprotected. Her baby would arrive anyday now. A group of bandits stole from her, leaving her wounded. It began to rain as she limped threw the woods.

_**Somewhere else...**_

The group stopped when Hinata gasped. "What is it Hinata?" Asked Naruto, holding Hinata's shoulder.

"I can see someone's chakra a few miles away. It's firmiliar!" Hinata searched deeper to see whose chakra it belonged to. She gasped again and began to smile.

"Who does it belong to Hinata?" Asked Kakashi. "It belongs to..."

_**Back to Naruko...**_

She kept on limping and limping until she fell over. She lay there for a few minutes. When she finally got up, she knew she wasn't alone. She ignored it and carried on walking.

"Naruko!" Naruko didn't reply, she thought it was in her mind and carried on walking.

"Naruko-Chan!" Still didn't reply.

"Naruko!" Her eyes widened as she reconised the voice. She looked up to see Naruto.

"I came to save you!" Naruto smiled at her. Naruko's eyes filled with tears of joy_. _

"Naruto..." She smiled at him until she began to collapse. "Naruko!" Naruto caught her around the stomach which made her flinch.

"Ah! Sorry Naruko." He lifted her up a bit so she was facing him. Tears fell down her face. She suddenly caught Naruto in a bear hug were she sobbed loudly.

"Naruto!" She cried, making his shoulder soggy. The rest of the gang came out and crowded round them. Naruko pulled away and looked at them.

"K-Kiba? Shikamaru? Hinata? Chouji? Guys, what are you-" "We came to find you Naruko!" They all cried. Naruko looked at them with wide eyes. "Y-You did?" Everybody nodded and smiled at her.

"Guys...ACK!" Naruko fell to her knees in pain clutching her stomach. "Naruko!" Sakura ran to her and began to see what was wrong with her. "Oh no, Naruto, Kakashi sensei! We need to get her back to Konoha quickly! Her wounds have hit her child!" Sakura cried, Kiba pulled Naruko ontop of Akamaru. She was breathing heavily and now had a fever.

**xxXAt KonohaXxx**

"Well Tsunade?" Asked Naruto, Tsunade walked out of Naruko's hospital room. "She'll be fine. Just let her rest a bit before you see her." Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and nodded. He nodded in return. After Tsunade left, Naruto walked into the room.

"Naruko are you awake?" He asked, sitting on a chair next to her bed. "Hm..." She replied, opening her eyes slowly. Naruto sighed in replief. "Your gonna be alright. Ok?" He asked, putting his hand on her hand. She nodded and smiled at him. "Why were you in the woods and where was Sasuke?" He asked suddenly. Naruko stared at him for a moment and raised her hands to her eyes. "Naruko?" Sobs interrupted him as tears fell down her face.

"He did WHAT?!" Cried Naruto. Naruko nodded her head, then looked down at her hands.

"He used me..." Naruto looked at her. "He used me to recreate his clan!" Water dropped on to her hand. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault because I was foolish enough to trust him!" She used her other hand to cover up her eyes.

"In the end, I killed Orochimaru. I found out that..." Naruto stared at her. "You didn't kill mom and dad. I was tricked." Naruto smiled at her. He pulled her into his bear hug and whispered, "I forgive you for blaming me..." Naruko smiled and began to doze of in his arms. He laid her back on the bed and stroked her hair.

"Sleep well, Naruko."


	11. Chapter 11: The birth of

The birth of...

It had been a week since Naruko had come back to the village. She was currently staying with Sakura until Naruto had enough room in his house for her child.

"Naruko, Tsunade-Sama would like to talk to you about something. You come too Naruto." Shizune said one day while they were both playing cards. "Ah man, you promised to go easy on me Naruto!" Whined Naruko, glaring at Naruto. "Well I guess it's my gift the fact I'm so good at cards!" Laughed Naruto, hands behind head. When they finally reached the hokage tower, Tsunade was waiting outside for them.

"Naruko, since your a pregnant jinjuriki we are going to have to ask you to give birth outside the village. Your going to have to give birth inside a barrier. This happened to the first jinjuriki and your mother." Naruko stared at Tsunade for a moment. "Since you know what happened 16 years ago when the 9 tails nearly destroyed the village, we're going to send Sakura, Neji, myself and lady Tsunade. Naruto will be there too." Shizune asured Naruko. But, this made Naruko even more depressed. Naruto saw his sister's depression. "It'll be ok. You've got me there." He said, smiling and holding his thumb out. "Ok..." Naruko looked back at Tsunade. "Naruto, go and make the preparations."

"Ok!"

"We should be going now Naruko." Said Shizune, she began walking infront of Naruko while she was holding her stomach. "Ok!" Even though Naruko was excited, she was slightly nervous too. As they were walking down the streets of Konoha, Naruko caught sight of Tenten. In her arms was a small, chubby little baby. "Soo cute!" Giggled Naruko she stopped infront of Tenten. "Was it a girl?" She asked. "It's a boy." Tenten replied, smiling. "What did you call him?" Shizune asked, finally realising that Naruko wasn't following her anymore.

"It's Ryotsu. Say Naruko, your going to give birth soon too ain't you? You should pick a name in advance." Tenten pointed out. Naruko smiled and looked at Shizune. "I already have one. If it's a boy, Daisuke. If it's a girl, Naomi." Shizune looked at Naruko. "So your going to name you daughter after the 4ths mother?" Shizune asked, slightly worried. "Yup!" Replied Naruko. "Say Tenten, giving birth, does it really hurt?" Naruko figited as she asked the quiestion. "So there is something your afraid of, isn't there Naruko?" Tenten smiled as Naruko started getting pulled away from her.

"We should be going now Naruko." Shizune said, tugging on her arm. "Oh yeah! See you around Tenten!" Called Naruko, waving slightly. "The secrets of childbirth should not be told!" Cried Shizune, glaring at Naruko. "Don't ask about them again." Naruko scratched the back of her head. "Ah, sorry."

"Oh, and if your childbirth pains start to hurt, try not to scream or pull any facial expressions."

"Uh, ok..."

_**A few hours later**_

"AHHHH! IT HURTS YA KNOW!" Screamed Naruko, from inside the barrier. Naruto's hands were placed ontop of her stomach while Tsunade and Shizune watched for the baby. Sakura wiped down Naruko's brow as Neji watched out for trespassers. As Naruko cried out in pain, Naruto watched her with a worried expression. "Is she going to be alright? I've never seen her in this much pain." Tsunade looked at Naruto. "She's completely fine. Women are strong!" Tsunade praised, continuing to look out for the baby. "But.." Naruto was interrupted. "Naruto! Your the future hokage so act like one!" Cried Sakura. Louder screams came from Narukp as she began to push and push and push. Inside, the 9 tails pushed to try and leave her body. It riggled and riggled. _'He is so strong! Hang in there Naruko!' _"Hang in there! Daisuke!" Cried Naruto, trying to prevent the 9 tails from leaving Naruko's body.

"I can see his head! You've nearly done it Naruko!" Cried Tsunade. "Keep going Naruko!" Shizune cheered. The 9 tails tried harder to leave.

"Daisuke...hurry up and come out! 9 tails, you stay put!" Ordered Naruto. With one last push of pain...2 baby cries echoed threw the cave. "Hot water!" Called Tsunade. "Yes milady!" Replied Shizune.


	12. Chapter 12: Farewell pt1

Farewell...

"Hot water!" Called Tsunade. "Yes milady!" Replied Shizune. The two baby cries kept on echoeing threw the cave. In one dark corner, a heart broken Uchiha watch in happiness as his two new borns cried. "I'm going to be a father today.." He whispered. He looked down at the mother of his children. Naruko panted like never before. As she opened her eyes, tears of joy fell. Naruto on the other hand, was watching his soal leave him. "I am never going to witness childbirth again..." Sakura laughed and wiped her eyes, so did Shizune.

"You've had twins Naruko...a boy and a girl." Tsunade walked round to show Naruko who was still lying down. "...Daisuke...Naomi...I finally get to see you." Naruko smiled at her two children. "You'll have plenty of time later to see each over. There there you two..." Tsunade and Shizune walked off to clean Naruko's new borns. "How are you feeling, Naruko?" Asked Naruto, putting his hand on hers. "Ok..." She replied.

"Thank you, Naruko." Whispered Sasuke, from his hidey whole. "Ok then! I know you've gone threw childbirth but we need to get this seal fixed!" Cried Naruto, pounding his fists together. Just as he was about to fix the seal, screams echoed threw the cave. As they turned, they say Shizune and Tsunade fall to the floor. "Future Hokage Naruto...get away from the jinjuriki!" There stood Madara Uchiha(looking like Tobi though) holding the two new borns as they cried.

"Step away from the jinjuriki now or your nephew and neice will die here!" Madara pulled out a kunai and pointed it at the two babies. Naruko gasped. Suddenly, the sealing marks appeared across Naruko's body. She screamed in pain as a black circle blew up on her stomach. "Naruko!" Cried Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you not care if you nephew and neice die here?!" Asked Madara throwing the two children in the air. "Daisuke! Naomi!" Cried Naruko. In an instant, Naruto grabbed the two children and landed on the wall. "I must hand it to you jinjuriki, your faster than the tailed beast inside you," Madara stood there and raised his hands. "But can you pass this?!" Suddenly, underneath each baby were paper bombs that were about to be set off. "Naruto!" Screamed Naruko.

Naruto pulled the two peices of cloth off the babies and flew somewehere else. "Thank goodness Daisuke and Naomi are safe." He said, the two babies crying for there lives. Madara picked up Kushina and teleported to a clearing which had large pointed rocks surrounding a plate-like rock. He used a jutsu to tie Naruko there. She leaned forward and coughed.

"What the hell do you plan on doing with me?" She asked. Madara smirked under his mask. "I plan on pulling the kyuubi out of you." He replied, readying his Sharingan. "What?! That means..." "Yes, I plan to destroy Konohagakure." From inside Naruko, Kyuubi smirked as his eyes met Madara's. "You are..." Madara interrupted Kyuubi by putting him in a trance. Kyuubi's eyes turned from slitted red to Sharingan.

"Come out now, Kyuubi!" Madara cried, Naruko's chakra surrounded her as her chakra ears and tail arrived. Her stomach turned purple as kyuubi ermerged from it. When Kyuubi had finally left her body, Naruko collapsed to the floor.

"Good, now I will be going to Konoha now." Madara turned and started walking away when suddenly Naruko got up. "Hold it!" She murmured, trying to pull herself up. "Uzumaki shinobi are truly amazing. You don't die straight away when the tailed beast has been extracted." Kyuubi turned his eyesight towards Naruko. "You were the 9 tails jinjuriki." Madara continued. "I'll use him to kill you." Kyuubi raised his arm and it came plunging down towards Naruko. She raised her head as it came towards her. A big wave of water flew as Kyuubi's hand hit the ground. It looked up to see a figure holding Naruko in his arms.

"S-Sasuke?! What are you...?" Naruko slowly cut off. "Naruko, I wasn't cheating. I was doing that to protect you. Lilea was threatening to kill me. She's the daughter of Nagato and Konan." Naruko stared at him for a moment. "Sasuke, Daisuke Naomi, are they ok?" She asked, breathing heavily. "Yup, they're fine." He promised. "Thank goodness..." Whispered Naruko.

"Sasuke, you have to stop that man. He is using the 9 tails to destroy Konoha. You have to hurry!" Naruko warned Sasuke, he turned his head round to glare at the man. "You are an Uchiha. This is unacceptable for my clan." Sasuke whispered. He then flew away with Naruko. "Come on, me against my own clan. I'll go to Konoha now." Madara replied.

Sasuke appeared with Naruko where Naruto was with Daisuke and Naomi. "Naruko! Sasuke!" Cried Naruto. Sasuke put Naruko down on the bed next to the two children. "Daisuke...Naomi..." She whispered, pulling them close to her and crying as she hugged them. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. Naruto went into the wardrobe and pulled out his Hokage coat while Sasuke grabbed his Katana and slotted it into his katana holder.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Thank you. Good luck." Naruko said, looking up from the bed.

"We'll be right back." They both said at the same time, disappearing.


End file.
